The Plan
by TooYoungToLove
Summary: TezukaxOC Tezuka and Arriane broke up! Whose going to help them? Expect the unexpected have a little bit of humorXD ! Made for my one and only 'Gabin! lol! PLEASE R&R! THIS IS MY FIRST EVER POT FIC!
1. The Parting of Two Hearts

**This is my first time to read POT fanfiction... I wrote this for my bestfriend named... Christine Arriane Barraquio...**

**Sorry if my english is not that good... It's just our second language! lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story... well except for my OC's and my bestfriend... i think?**

**Uy Gabin! Pagmamayari pala kita! Wahaha!**

**Please Review!**

BTW, If anyone of you wants to read Mirmo de Pon fanfiction just visit my profile

Shameless plugging"

_On with the story!_

* * *

CHAPTER1: The Parting of Two Hearts

"He broke my heart, I loved him but all he thinks about is Tennis! He chose tennis over me!" said Arriane to Momo as she cried her heart out.

"Don't be so sad, Tezuka doesn't deserve you anyway." Momo said. "Besides, there are other men in this world that are waiting for your love!"

"Really? If so, where are they? If they love me, they should be by my side!" arrian cried in agony.

_He's already here. _Momo wanted to say... but he knew that if he confessed, she'll reject him so instead he just said, "Err, maybe they're busy with their homework or something." to lighten up the atmosphere.

She smiled. She's glad that she has a friend like Momo who always makes her laugh.

_Sigh..._

_I wish it's just Momo that I loved._ She said to herself.

"Thanks a lot Momo. I feel a lot better now."

"I'm glad to help." they both laughed.

While they are laughing, Tezuka passed by. Arriane saw him. All the hurt came back.

"Why are you still here Arriane? I thought you're going to leave? And you Momo, stop slacking off and run 20 laps around the court!"

"Yes Captain!" Momo said to Tezuka. "I'm going now Arriane, be careful!" Momo left and ran.

_Be careful that's what he said... Tezuka's not gonna bight me! Right?_

"It looks like Momo and you are getting along well." Tezuka asked.

"Of course! He's fun to be with and he always makes me feel happy, NOT LIKE SOME PEOPLE OUT THERE!"

Tezuka twitched. He knew she's talking about him.

"Hey! It's not my fault if a school in America offered a scholarship for me!"

"What's with the reaction? Are you one of those 'others'? Or maybe that 'others' is really just you?"

"Stop it! I know you're talking about me!"

"I'm not saying it's you! I said 'others'!

"Stop yelling at me!"

"You are the one who is yelling at me!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Argh! Let's just stop this non-sense! I've had enough of you! Let's just end this relationship once and for all!"

"I thought we're already over a few hours ago?"

Tezuka twitched again. "That's it! Expect that I'm not going back to you!"

_Not going back...?_

Arriane froze. "W-What do you mean?"

"This relationship is not gonna work anyway. A long distance relationship usually doesn't work." Said Tezuka then left Arriane alone.

She can't speak. She can't move. She felt awful. Tears fell from her eyes. She tried to stop it but she can't. Her heart hurt. It really hurts. She can't take it anymore. She wants this feeling to go away.

* * *

As Tezuka arrived at the court looking cool as usual but he's actually hurting inside. His teammates looked at him with curiosity in their eyes... except Momo whose eyes were fuming with anger.

"What are you all looking at? Go back to practice. Run some laps or something." Tezuka ordered them.

_Run some laps or something..._

It's the first time their Buchou said something like that. Look likes his mind is not for tennis right now, especially his heart.

_Girls really are a bother. _Ryoma thought.

Arriane is really important for him.

_Arriane..._

The one and only girl that make his heart skip a beat.

The only one who understands him.

The one who loved him despite his stone face and cold attitude.

The-

_Wham!_

Tezuka snapped back to reality when Momo punched him.

Momo attempted to give Tezuka another blow but the other regulars stopped him.

"Stop Momo, Nya!" Kikumaru said to Momo.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Tezuka asked while wiping the blood from his lips.

"I should be the one to ask you that question!" Momo replied. "How dare you hurt Arriane!"

_Silence..._

Aren't you going to say anything?!" Momo shouted.

"What's going on here?" Coach Ryuzaki asked. "Momo, Tezuka, what's the matter?"

"It's alright coach. Just a little misunderstanding. It's alright now so don't worry about it. Tezuka explained.

"Really? Well, It's fine then. You may continue practice."

* * *

After running some laps, Momo approached Tezuka.

"You. Me. In the court, now!" Momo said to Tezuka.

"Sure. But I'm telling you, I'm not gonna lose to an eavesdropper like you."

"Let's just see that. The looser will end his relationship with Arriane." Momo said. "Let's start now shall we?"

The matched begins. Tezuka will be the one to serve first. He served the ball. It was a service ace.

"0-15!"

"I didn't see that coming. This will be a good match.

"Like I've said earlier, I'm not gonna lose to someone like you."

"By the way, you and Arriane already broke up?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"It just means that this game is pointless because you and Arriane has no relation to each other now."

It hit him. Momo is right!

"I'm still not gonna lose!"

Thus, they continued the match.

"15-15"

"30-15"

"45-15"

"45-30"

"Set to Momo!"

"Looks like I won a set." Momo said.

"Don't be so confident. The match just started." Tezuka replied.

The match continued.

With mind out of focus, Tezuka loose..."Final score, 6-5. Momo wins!"

"Heh. That was easy! Hey Captain, be sure that you keep your words. Stay away from her, you got that?" Momo said as he was drenched in sweat.

* * *

**Yay! That's Chapter1 for you! Thanks for reading... Hope you like it...**

**There's a Chapter2 of course! That one's really funny lol My bestfriend is tried to kill me because of that... haha!**

**Again, please review!**


	2. Confession

**Sorry for the long wait... school has started so i don't have much time to type the story... hehe**

**anyways, here's chapter2... enjoy!**

CHAPTER2: Confession

It's morning. She tried to open her eyes and see the morning sunshine it looks completely impossible for her 'cause her eyes hurts. It's swollen because she spent the whole night crying and it's because of the Captain of the Seigaku Tennis Team – Kunimitsu Tezuka.

_Wow. Crying must be my hobby now…_ She said to herself.

"Time to wake up dear!" Arriane 's mom said after knocking at her door.

_Another tiring day ahead…_ She thought then got up her bed. She took her towel behind the door then entered the bathroom to take a bath.

* * *

As she was in the middle of taking her bath she heard her mom talking to someone downstairs.

_Who is mother talking to? Dad? Nah… he's in germany right now._

Arriane's wondering who the visitor is since it's so early in the morning. Then her thoughts turned to what happened yesterday. "Tezuka you jerk! I can't believe I love a jerk like you!" She said as she finished her bath to end all of the thought of the jerk she's talking about.

She got out of the bathroom then dried herself with the towel she got before. After drying herself, she throw the towel in her bed the walk around naked as if she's looking for something. She doesn't care about her nakedness because no one would come in. Besides it's only her and her mother inside the house and the door is locked…or so she thought.

_Knock. Knock._

The door began to open slowly.

"What the-?" She said._ Shoot! I forgot to lock it yesterday! Oh well, it's probably just mom anyway but why don't she just come in?_

"Arriane?"

_What the heck! I'm sure that voice is from a male! And it sounds familiar too… Wait a minute! He can't come in! I'm naked!_

She tried to grab the towel in her bed but it's too late.

* * *

"Arriane?" Momo called. He's been calling several times but no one is answering so he got worried, he slowly opened the door and saw the paradise…err…I mean, every boy's dream..erm.. I mean his bestfriend naked.

She seems to be saying something as she was grabbing her cute pink-colored towel. Blood burst from his nose.

"Momo! What do you think you're doing?! I said don't look bakka!!" Arriane throw her alarm clock to Momo.

The alarm clock hit his head which cause him to fall down and gave him a large lump in his forehead.

"Ouch." He said while smiling.

_H-He really lost it… God, please bring him back his old self and save him from insanity!_

* * *

"You really can throw, can't you? It's impossible for a girl to throw with that force. I knew you're not a girl!" Momo said as he was touching his forehead which still hurts.

"Shut up! You deserve that pervert! Stop talking nonsense and walk faster because I'm assigned to clean today!" She said as she fastens her pace.

"Yeah right. But really, what are you so angry about? I didn't see anything good anyway. Don't be too proud of yourself."

Arriane clenched her fist. "H-How dare you! So you really saw it?!"

"Yup." Momo gave her an okay sigh then turned it up-side-down. "It's a disgrace."

"W-What the! G-Give me back my virginity!!" she said as she was hitting his chest.

"You're over reacting you know." Momo grabbed her hands. "Besides you should feel lucky because I saw it. Don't you know who I am? I'm the great Momoshito Takeshi! The man with the best dunk smash in town!" He said pointing at himself.

"Yeah right. But not the best tennis player in town!"

"I know that! I have to defeat Ryoma and captain first."

Arriane became silent after Momo mentioned the captain of the tennis team.

Momo seemed to notice his bestfriend's sudden silence and he knew what caused it. "Don't worry Arriane, I'll defeat buchou for you! Then after that uhm…" he stopped his sentence since he's still thinking if he should say it or not.

"After that what?" Arriane asked curiously.

"I uhm… Promise me you won't be mad okay?"

"Okay. I promise."

_Alright! This is it! Go for it! "_Ah…. After that maybe you can look at me as a man and not a friend."

"W-What are you talking about?" she said as the atmosphere became awkward.

"I mean uhh…" Momo starts to blush the covered his face with his hands. "Maybe you and me can go out or something…"

Arriane cannot believe her friend. "I'm uhh.."_ That's impossible. And how in the world will he be able to defeat Tezuka?_

"You know, I've beaten buchou yesterday."

"Eh?! Really?" she said. Shocked.

"Yup. So.." _I should confess now! Good luck to me! I guess… "_Arriane listen! S-Since the first time I met you I knew that my heart belongs to you! My eyes always follow you wherever you go! I tried to confess but I don't have enough courage to tell you. I've always loved you even if you said that you like Tezuka. And my heart always hurt whenever I'm helping you and Tezuka to be together. So, I thought that friendship is enough for me but now…" he clenched his fists. "I want to tell you that I love you! I promise that I'll protect you from buchou whatever might happen."

"I-I… I don't know what to say…" Arriane said.

"I-It's okay. You don't have to answer now. Think about it for a while. I'll be waiting…" Momo left running to school. _I'm shaking! Looks like the all those courage and confidence are all used up now…_

* * *

FINISHED! YAY! KINDA DIFFERENT FROM THE REAL CHAPTER2… LOL I KNOW... IT'S SUPPPOSED TO BE A TEZUKAXARRIANE FIC THEN NO TEZUKA IN THIS CHAPTER! I'M REALLY SORRY, ANYWAYS HOPE YOU LIKED IT….

Actually, i don't really watch POT so i'm not sure what Momo's special techique is... is it really dunk smash? and sorry for the OOCness... if there is...

REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!


End file.
